thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Caitlin Frost
is a tribute owned by YourFavoriteSalmon. Do not use without permission! Information Name: Caitlin Frost Gender: Female District: 9 Age: 16 Weapon: Caitlin is a lot like her brother, being strong and fast. She prefers the axe '''as her primary weapon, with a '''sickle '''being her secondary. Her final weapon which she uses only in certain situations would be the '''crossbow, due to it's long range. Appearance: Caitlin is a lighter skinned girl who is a little small. She has knee-length, straight brown hair, and blue-green eyes. She's built athletically and stands at a shorter height, being 5'4", and she's average in weight, weighing in at 128 lbs. Strengths/skills: Caitlin is extremely tough, being very resilient to pain. She is very strong '''as well. Caitlin is pretty '''quick '''too. Her biggest strength is her insane '''reaction time. Weakness(es): Caitlin is unable to swim, growing up in the urban parts of the district. She is poor at stealth '''as well. Her biggest weakness is '''holding grudges, as once you do something bad to her, your reputation with her will never be the same. Personality: Caitlin is a kind, caring '''girl who truely wishes to not hurt anyone who doesn't hurt her first. She is very '''loving '''to those who earn it, and can be very '''compassionate '''to her allies. Though '''gentle '''and '''soft, do not think Caitlin is weak and pacificistic, as she is a different beast if you do something bad to her or someone she likes. She's very protective '''of her allies, sticking up for them no matter the issue, and will not hesitate to strike someone down who wrongs them. She is very '''diligent '''and '''merciless '''to her enemies, and will stop at nothing to vanquish them. She is not one to give up either, and will constantly come back until death. Her biggest negative trait is her '''deathly grudges. Do wrong to her and it will never be the same, no matter how hard someone tries to fix it. Backstory/History: "Get up you sissy!" Rueben shouts as he stands above me, his hands balled into fists. "You gotta toughen up, this cruel world eats cookies like you nonstop!" I try to stand up, but Rueben rushes forward, slamming his fist into my chest, sending me onto my back. "Stop, Rueben please!" I beg, as I wipe blood from my busted lip. I hated my brother, I hated his guts. All he did to me was mean, he was not a good person. "This is for the better Cait!" Rueben shouts as he swings his foot back, as a stinging pain erupts in my chin. My head slams onto the hard concrete, as I feel blood begin to pour from my mouth. I can't see straight as I hold my head, trying to recover from the harsh blow to the skull. Rueben's about to rear back and strike me again, as I futiley hold my hands up to defend myself. "Rueben! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" My mother shouts, grabbing my brother by the ear and yanking him away. "You always were mama's favorite!" Rueben shouts in anger as he sprints away, my mother walking towards me as she holds me in her arms. "Mama... why is Rueben so mean?" I ask between tears. "He's a spitting image of his father... always the fighting spirit. That still is no excuse for abusing you though." My mother responds, caressing my face. "Don't worry... he might be rough... but he is still your brother. I'm sure there is still some love in him somewhere." A day I remembered no doubt. I was just seven years old when our father was killed in a district uprising. Rueben felt he had to follow in our dad's footsteps, and by that, become a tough fighting man. But where he went wrong, is when he expected the same from me. He tried to "teach" me to be tough. I refused to fight Rueben. I was young, afraid... and he senselessly beat me. That was something I couldn't forgive him for... that is what started my dislike for him. I'm 16 now, and it was just another day in District 9. I tied my extremely long hair up into a bun, not wishing for it to get tangled in some machine at the factory. I took one last look at myself in the mirror, giving a good smile, as I left my house, heading for the factory. District 9 was considered by many to be meaningless, as District 11 did the same thing we did but better. Honestly, I didn't hate my home, but I did wish to live somewhere else, somewhere far from the torment of the oppressive capitol. "Hey sis." I grumble, hearing the voice of Rueben. "Alright fine, ignore me. It's all you do anyways." Rueben says, frustrated. "Somedays I wish I had a sister who would treat me with some respect, but of course that is too much to ask for." I turn around, staring angrily at Rueben. I have to stand on my tip toes to even get near his height, though this doesn't scare me one bit. "And somedays I wish my brother wouldn't be so damn violent and would actually try and treat people right!" Rueben gives me a hard shove, as I feel myself being thrown backwards. I smack into a wall, grunting in pain as I shake myself off from the wound. Here we go, another fight. These happened often, except now, I was capable of defending myself. Rueben rushes in and aims a strong punch my way, but I grab his expanded arm and slam my knee into his chest, knocking him back a bit. He swings around and sends a kick to the side of my neck, as I am knocked back by the power of the blow. I retaliate by putting my fist into his gut several times, before I heave an upper cut to the bottom of Rueben's chin. He lets out a roar of anger as he hits me with a strong left hook, following it up with a hard right jab, hitting me square in the jaw. My face goes numb as I let out a straight legged kick, striking Rueben in the waist and managing to knock him off balance. I tackle him and send us both to the ground, where I begin slamming my elbow into his chest. Rueben rolls over and puts me under him, before he grabs me in a chokehold. My hands grasp around his arm as I attempt to pry them off my neck, but his grip is stronger than mine. I can feel my body deplete of air as I begin to weaken, trying feintly to get him off me. Some bystanders that have come by and watched begin to act, grabbing Rueben and pulling him away from me. "As weak as always Cait! You'll NEVER survive in this world! You are too S-" I cut his sentence off by punching him as hard as I can in the jaw. That felt SO satisfying. Rueben recoiled a bit, before falling straight on his back, hitting the ground with a thud. Knocked out cold. I spit on my unconscious brother, to the surprise of the people watching, as I continue on my way. Later that night, Rueben mentions our fight at the dinner table. For once, he's not angry, or mad at me. His tone of voice was of pride. He was proud that I had actually won this time. "Maybe you do have a chance." Rueben says, but I just ignore him. One right couldn't fix a thousand wrongs. I went to bed later that night, my body tired from the fight and a long day at work. My dreams didn't offer any support though, as I dreamt of my name being drawn at the reaping. Then Rueben volunteering as well... just to test me. Just to SEE if I was strong enough to kill him in the arena. I wake up with a shock when I hear a loud bang. I jump out of the bed immiedately, heading down the stairs to see my brother grappling with a large assailant. I run towards the duo, watching my brother spin the man around and hurl him headfirst into the wall. "You fucking son of a bitch!" Rueben shouts as he keeps on kicking the man's head, until it's just gore. "He's dead Rueben! Quit wasting your time!" I shout, before I feel cold steel on my throat, and smell the stench of someone's breath behind me. "Let me go!" I shout in frustration, but Rueben looks at me, shaking his head. "I can't help you here." He says. "What the hell Rueben? I'm your SISTER! You're just going to let some man kill me?" I shout, being silenced as I begin to feel the man's blade dig into my neck. My brother as an asshole, but I never thought he would let someone kill me. "Only the strongest can survive." Rueben says solemly, a fringe of regret in his voice. I can feel myself building with rage, anger that had been built up for years... I unleashed my fury, slamming my elbow in the man's stomach. I whip around, catching his knife midair and stabbing it straight into the man's neck. I then rush towards Rueben, in my rage attempting to stab him. He grabs my arm however, and pins it to a table, before he grabs the back of my head and forcefully slams it into the table. I awoke in my bed, head throbbing in pain from last night. I looked in the mirror, to see a large knot where Rueben had knocked me out. I searched the house for him, as I felt a little regretful about trying to knife him. Maybe we could reconcile? But Reuben was no where to be found. My mom had already left for work, and I was left alone, wondering where the two men we killed last night were. I walked the district, which was suprisingly empty... until I remembered it was reaping day. Despite looking ragged, I ran in their, last second, to hear my name get called. I fell to my knees in horror, but then stood back up. I had to be tough... only the strongest could survive. Height: 5'4" Fears: Not being strong enough. Alliance: Anti-Careers